1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid valve used for controlling a fluid, more specifically, to a power saving technology of the solenoid valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 02-138583 (JP-A-02-138583) describes a solenoid valve that varies a pressure, a flow volume, a flow path, etc. of a fluid by exciting a magnet coil. The solenoid valve includes a magnet coil, a mover that is moved in one direction by an action of electromagnetic force generated by exciting the magnet coil, a spool valve element that is disposed on the side in the one direction of the mover, and is pressed by the mover to move in the one direction, a valve housing in which the spool valve element is fitted so as to be reciprocably slidable along an axis, a return spring that biases the spool valve element in a return direction, which is opposite to the one direction, and moves both the mover and the spool valve element in the return direction when the magnet coil is not excited.